The Devil's Cry Of Sin
by Colt the demon slayer
Summary: REWRITE OF FROM EMBERS AND ASHES I found that things we make on earth, do exist, in another universe, I found out when I died, join me and my adventure
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

 _"Earth is a strange world, we made many things, and I've found that some are real."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I'm Colt, I was sorting through my games one day when I found my old Devil May Cry: HD Collection.

"Hmm, sadly its broken." I said with a slight depressed tone.

After I was done sorting, I decided to take it out to my trash bin. I exited my home, as a teenage boy, I had to hurry before my mother found out I'm outside. I felt another prescense, I threw the collection away just as a lightning bolt struck nearby, hitting me. I screamed in pain as the volts rushed through my body and I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I came to, I noticed many different things, one of which being my currently long white hair. As I rose from the bed I was in, wait, bed?

I was in fact in a bed, there was a case next to it, a guitar case, and a red trench coat.

'Could it be?' I thought as my idea began to come to life. I knew I recognized this place, this is Dantes shop, Devil May Cry. I walked to where the shower would be, I mean, from the looks of things this is my personal heaven, or I'm hallucinating.

After about ten minutes in the shower I walked out into the main room, and heard the phone ring. I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Colt Servin, I have need of you." A nans voice said.

" Like what?" I questioned.

"First off, a man named Arkham is coming, you should hone your skills before we begin." The phone hung up as I heard the door open.

"Are you Dante, the son of Sparda?" The man asked.

" Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I replied.

"Hmm?" The man threw the desk at me.

As he left I saw some scythe weilding demons.

I opened the guitar case and pulled out the massive sword inside.

( One Devil May Cry 3 Playthrough later)

I pushed Rebellion into Arkham as Vergil hit Yamato in to Arkham. I caught Yamato and began to attack Arkham. After we returned the others weapon, I pulled out Ebony and Ivory, as Arkham hit Ebony away, Vergil caught it.

"I think I'll try it your way for once." He said

" Remember what we used to say?" I asked

We went back to back, aiming at him.

"Jackpot." we said as a red and blue bullet came from my pistols

"I have the power of Sparda." Arkham said as he dies

" Not very classy for someones dying words." Vergil stated.

As vergil gave his speech of more power, we charged at each other as I sliced him and grabbed Force Edge and Yamato. The portal collapsed and all I saw was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I came too for the second time in 12 hours, I saw a forest, and a shattered moon.

"Holy shit, I'm on remnant." I commented as I saw the lights of a tower.

" What's that?" I questioned.

" That is beacon tower." I pulled Ebony out on reflex to a man with a cane and white hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned

" My name is Professor Ozpin." He stated.

" The names Dante." I replied with a smirk.

" Why are you in the beacon courtyard?"

"I just woke up here, is there a shop nearby?"

He looked to ponder this until he answered " There is a shop known as From Dust Till Dawn, it will have anything you need."

"Ok then, thank you." I walked away, my gun holstered again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the shop and walked to the old man at the counter.

"Do you have any gum or chocolate?" He pointed over to a magazine stand with a girl there.

"Ok then, thank you." I walked to the stand and began looking at candy and gum.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" I heard a man ask from the front.

I tuned out the rest until I heard another man.

"Alright kids, hands where I can see em." I ignored him, as did the girl.

" Hey, you got a death wish or something?" He went to grab my shoulder as Ebony was in his face.

"Big mistake." I shot him but it seemed like he had a sheild.

The girl saw this and kicked me out the window.

"Ow, what the hell, I'm a good guy." as the men shot at her as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She swas kinda cu- NO, bad brain!

"Oh your ok, let's handle this." I drew rebellion and executed Drive at the group of enemies. As five more ran to me I executed million stabs on them switching to Beowolf, I jumped into the air executing Starfall.

I looked over to see the girl in red dispatching them almost as effortlessly as myself.

As we finished, I aimed Ebony at the man in white with Rebellion over my shoulder.

"Well Reds, I'd say this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He said as he fired his wanna be pimp cane

I immediately activated Royal Guard style and parried the blast.

I saw the man climbing a ladder

"Oh come on, you gonna escape, have a better plan." I laughed as I ran up the side of the building as the girl shot her gun and flew up to the roof.

"Hey!" she yelled.

I could have sworn I heard him say "Persistant". That didn't matter though.

I saw a ship come up and he climbed on it.

"End of the line, reds!" He pulled out a crystal and threw it as he shot his cane at it. I readied a parry but a woman came down and deflected it with a sort of shield.

I stood back only occasionally firing at the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the criminal escaped, I was taken, along with the girl, to a police station. We awaited a man to talk to as we were in an interrogation room. She was in a chair as I was leaning on the wall

I looked at the girl "So, I'm Dante." I said, deciding introductions are in order.

She looked up at me. "Oh, um, Ruby..."

I chuckled at her attempt at sounding confident.

"Shy huh, well I used to be just like you." I said calmly.

"Oh um... Do you have any family close?" She asked.

' Do I tell her Dante's story or my real story?' I thought to myself.

I made a choice and looked at her.

"I had a family, my dad and mom were killed, and my brother... He just left." I stated with grief.

Her face instantly dropped "Oh, I'm sorry." she said.

As I was about to speak, Professer Ozpin walked in.

"Ruby Rose, and Dante...?" He seemed to want a last name

"Sparda." I replied simply.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked as the blond teacher showed videos of us fighting the grunts.

"S-signal academy..." Ruby said

"Self-Taught." I stated firmly.

"Of course you are..." The blonde mumbled.

"Now then, on to you ms. Rose... They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well one teacher in particular..." Ruby replied.

"Ms. Rose, me and Mr. Sparda must speak alone for now, Glynda, please escort her outside." Ozpin ordered.

"Well, Mr. Sparda, we have a lot to talk about."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **A/N** **Well, that was a thing, review and all that.**


	2. Home

CHAPTER 2: Home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Mr. Sparda, what would you say if I offered you a place at my academy?" Ozpin asked me.

"Well, yeah, I've kinda got no where else to go."

I stated matter of factly.

"Well, clearly, I can see that you have no information in the database." Ozpin says as he looked at his scroll.

After about an hour of filling out information, I was free to leave.

As I left the building, rebellion on my back, I noticed a girl in yellow talking to Ruby. I decided not to get involved until...

"Dante!" Ruby screamed.

'Oh fuck me...' I thought.

The duo walked up to me and I saw the blonde getting closer until she held out a hand.

"Thank you, you helped my baby sis when she was in trouble." She said as I shook her hand.

"Oh please, she didn't need any help." Her grip increased as I finished my sentence.

'She is testing me?' I thought.

" The names Dante." I said with a smirk as I started to put pressure on her hand.

" I'm Yang, and you've got a grip." she said with a teasing tone.

" I've got more then that." I stated with the same tone.

I backed away and began to walk off.

" Where do you live Dante?" Ruby asked.

"I don't have a home." I stated.

"Wh-What, why not?" They both asked.

"I don't tell strangers my life story, sorry." I kept walking.

" Well you can come with us, I'm sure dad will let him stay until next week when beacon starts " Ruby said and Yang made a grunt of approval.

"Ok look girls, I appreciate the gesture but..." I was stopped as Yang picked me up and carried me to a bike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I looked at where we were, I noticed we were at a large wooden cabin, If memory serves this was Ruby and Yang's house in the show.

" Here we are." Yang stated.

" Didn't we leave Ruby b-" Ruby zipped in.

" Ruby can out run anything." Yang said.

We walked up and I stayed behind the sisters as Yang opened the door.

"Dad?" Yang called out into the house.

"Girls your home pretty... late..." He looked at me and seemed to think something very violent.

"Dad, this is dante." Ruby introduced me.

"Hey." I stated calmly.

He seemed angered by this and threw a chair at me.

"Dad, he's homeless and we were wondering if he can stay here until beacon starts." Yang said.

"Fine, but he sleeps on the couch and is only allowed in the kitchen and bathroom, any other place and I'll crush his skull." He cracked his knuckles.

" Charming." I joked.

Ok, so, I've got a roof over my head. That's the only good thing, now I'm tired.

"Well, I'm Dante Sparda sir, and ai thank you for allowing me to stay." I held out my hand.

He took it and shook it "Taiyang Xiao Long." He firmly stated.

"Well girls, and guy, its dinner time." Taiyang said.

"No, I'm already staying here, but I can't just eat your food." I said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Tai said.

I went to lay down on the couch and was fast asleep.

I'd assume an hour had passed since I began sleeping. I awoke to the sound of a gun firing. I opened my eyes to see Ruby playing Grimm Reaper: The Chemical X.

"Uhh... Ruby?" I asked groggily.

"Oh sorry Dante." She said as she paused her game.

' Do I tell her?' I thought.

"Uhh Ruby, where is your mother" I asked, immediately regreting asking her.

"She... She isn't around anymore." Ruby teared up. I looked at her.

"I never knew mine." I said, knowing exactly how she feels.

"Really?" She asked.

" Yeah, enough sad stuff, wanna play this game." I noticed it looked exactly like an xbox. so I held out my new copy of Devil May Cry.

"Ohhh, yes." Ruby put it in and suprisingly, it read so we began to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three hours later)

Ruby and I made it through Devil may cry two and began playing three. As she made it to the first Vergil fight she got a good look at Dante in the game.

" Hey Dante, he looks like you." Ruby said.

The sun began to rise as I saw my rings from my most powerful ability appear, I ran outside as I began to enter Devil Trigger. I made it outside as I began to turn back.

"Ugh, I need to learn to control this." I said to myself.

"D-dante?" Ruby asked, shaking.

" Don't tell anyone, please." I said as I looked at her with equal fear, just for a different reason.

"Sure, I keep secrets." Ruby replied happily.

"Ok thanks." I said.

" Let's go back inside." I said.

"Okay!" We walked in.

"Uh, Dante, why does this game seem like it is based on you?" Ruby questioned.

"Well Ruby that's a story for another day." I sat down on the couch.

"Ok." Ruby fell asleep and layed her head on my lap. I was exhausted from my Devil Trigger so I fell asleep to.

As I felt warm, I opened my eyes to see Ruby snuggled up to me and an angry Yang and flaming Taiyang.

"I can explain..." I whispered fearfully.

Little did I know that there was another who came with me through to Remnant from the demon world.

" Well well well Dante, it seems you still hold the blade of father." A man in blue said as he walked to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A\N** **HA HA, Cliffhanger. as always, ik my work sucks so just reveiw and fav.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I dodged a flying tree.

"AHHH!" Yang and Tai yelled as they charged.

I felt my inner demon awake. But I must push him down. If I allow my Devil Trigger to activate, there could be problems. As I pushed it down, Yang jumped up and collied with me as I blocked it with Beowolf.

"I told dad you could stay, I trusted you." Yang yelled with fire in her eyes. I slammed her back executing astral twilight, a move of my own design. As I did, Tai ran up to me and threw a punch, to quick to block, so I threw my own, our fists collided, making a crater.

" I'll let you get pulverized slower for damaging my yard." Tai said as I began to feel a strange presence. I kicked Tai away as I took a hit from... a summomed sword.

"What!" Tai, Yang, and the just woke up Ruby saw me impaled as a man in blue walked up

to the treeline, becoming clearly visable.

"Vergil!?" I yelled as I got up.

" Hello brother." The now identified as Vergil said. He held Yamato as I pulled out Rebellion. I looked back at the family that took me in, and tried to kill me earlier.

"Stay back." I ordered them. Vergil charged to me as I followed and we met halfway. We entered a blade lock and our blades became white with the friction of the blades.

I kicked him in the air and jumped after him. I used helmbreaker on him as I landed I executed Drive, to which Vergil countered with his own from Force Edge. I used Kalina Ann to fire a volley of rockets at him as he cut them all in half. He charged at me and used Million Stabs, I countered using Starfall from Beowolf.

"Agh, you seem to have increased your power." Vergil commented as I charged up to him, gripping Yamato from him and slashing through dimensions and kicking him into the demon world.

As I stood there, I was happy that Yamato was in my hands and not his. And that I protected Ruby and the others. Damn it now I sound like nero, my higher brain functions revolve around the phrase ' Must. Protect. Ruby.' hehe.

"Talk. Now." Yang demanded. With Tai trying to tell Ruby to go back to bed, but to no avail. I sighed, and sat them down.

" This will be a long story." I said as I sheathed the 'O' katana. I explained my past to them.

(Full explanation in chapter 1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, so that's your story?" Ruby asked curiously.

" For the most part, the rest is all just unimportant details." I said with a tone that said, don't push it.

"I don't think any of that sounds realistic, demons, other dimensions?" Tai said in more of a question as yang nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, I'm fully aware I may never earn your trust, but let me try please." I said to the trio.

" I'll let you stay, but your not going to be lying anymore." Tai said.

" Thank you Mr. Xiao Long." I thanked him.

" Please call me Tai, I don't wanna sound old." He joked.

"Right, well, anything you three normally do?" I questioned.

"Well I go to town, Yang does, I'm not sure I want to know and Ruby goes to her mother's grave." Tai stated the last with grief and sadness.

"I think I'll just go with Ruby, if that's ok?" I questioned and stated at the same time.

" Sure of course you can come with me." Ruby said happily.

We began walking through the Eversnow forest. We walked until we reached a cliff that I'd seen all to much of back home. But there was something in the ground, an artifact.

" What's that?" I asked as I approached it.

"I don't know, I've never seen it here." Ruby answered.

"I can't leave this here then." I moved to pick it up. Once I touched it I felt a surge in my body, underwent a massive transformation.

"RRRRAAA **GGGGHHH!!!"** I felt myself enter a different version of Devil Trigger. Grimm showed up everywhere, surrounding us. I looked at Ruby's scythe, I saw myself in it, I've changed even more, but it feels familiar.

" **Ruby, leave now.** " I ordered, I pulled out rebellion, only, it wasn't rebellion. It was a long and heavy Katana, with a fur guard on it. I charged at the Grimm, using the sword to my full skill, I sheathed it and pulled out pistols that look like demonic guns. I fired a barrage of bullets and got hit back by a Nevermore. I pulled out Yamato, feeling a different energy from it and concentrated as I sliced three times and it cut through them all, as I sheathed the blade, they all exploded. I reverted back to human and passed out.

I finally came to as I saw ruby staring at me.

"Ugh, ruby, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Y-your arm.." She said with clear fear in her voice. I looked at my left arm and was shocked to see a goddamn demon arm.

"Uh, its ok, I think." I said to reassure her.

"O-ok..." She didn't sound convinced and she passed out, likely from fear.

I hauled myself up. " Alright, let's get home." I said to myself as I picked her up and carried her home bridal style...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N** **So just to be clear, this is where my real oc comes out**

 **Name:** Colt

 **Age: 16**

 **Weapons: Pain and Regret (Guns)**

 **Yamato ( Katana** )

 **Tetsusaiga( Massive katana)**

 **Appearance: Long black coat with red** **highlights.**

 **Black hair with white highlights**

 **Demonic left arm ( Think Nero from DmC4)**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **So... FAV FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3: To Beacon

Chapter 4: To Beacon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week had passed and it was time to go to beacon. And thank god to because Yang and Tai almost did a DNA test on me since I look different.

 _( 4 days ago )_

 _"Ahh who are you and wheres Dante!!?" Tai asked with more of a threat then anything._

 _"Tai, its me, take Ruby and put her in bed." I groaned. My devil has awoken. Not Dante's devil, but my true devil._

 _" Also, my real name is Colt, Dante was the name I took on after I changed, but now I'll take my name on." I told Tai as he saw my Devil Bringer._

 _" Get in, we need to talk." Tai said._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever." Yang exclaimed.

"Please stahp." Ruby said dejectedly.

I tuned them out as I stared at my arm, I put it in an arm glove.

"Colt, colt..." I think I heard Ruby say.

 ** _" COLT!!!!!" _**Ruby shook the bullhead with her voice.

"AHH, what ruby?" I answered.

" Aren't you happy, we're both going in two years early." Ruby said excitedly.

" Yeah sure..." I looked at my arm and remembered a few nights ago.

 _"die Die DIE!!" I ripped a grimm in half with my new blade, it hummed what sounded like 'Tetsusaiga'._

I shook the memories from my head.

"Wow, this. is. AWESOME!!" Ruby yelled as we walked out of the airship.

A boy walked past us and began vomiting in a trashcan.

"So, where we going." I mumbled as Ruby went, well, Ruby mode.

"AHHH, sis, that kid has a collapseable staff, ohhh and she has a fire sword." Ruby was stopped by Yang.

"Well my friends are here gotta go bye." Yang sped away.

Ruby looked incredibly dizzy and fell on some luggage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A white haired bi- lovely person said.

" I'm sorry I'm really really sorry." She was yelling at Ruby as ruby was apologizing.

"Ugh, you complete dolt, you should just leave while you have the chance, kids aren't allowed here." The girl stated as my arm hurt and I felt rage.

" **ENOUGH!** " I yelled at her as the demonic blood awoke.

" Who are you?" She asked me.

"A better question is, who are you?" I asked.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust Company." A girl in black said as she walked up with a vial of red powder. I noticed a bow twitch on her head but decided not to press it in front of the Schnee.

"Finally some recognition." The heiress stated with pride.

" The same company infamous for its contraversal labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow girl replied.

"How dare- the nerve of-" The heiress was defeated. And I did the one thing I could. I laughed my ass off, as she stormed off.

" I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you." Ruby yelled in her direction. I walked over to her and pat her shoulder.

" Ruby, she isn't worth your kindness." I told her as we began the walk to beacons amphitheater

we were stopped by a blonde boy.

" Hey, I'm Jaune." He introduced himself.

" Ruby." Ruby did the same.

"Colt."I said simply and firmly. We walked to the amphitheater and saw Yang. I didn't know anyone else really so I walked to Yang with Ruby. Then I saw ice queen. I snuck away and grabbed her arm roughly.

" **Listen, you will leave that red girl alone, I don't care what kind of family issues you have or anything, just stop being like this**." I used my devil voice, little did I know she was crying.

" What's up with you?" I asked her.

"I do have family issues, I've never been allowed to talk to anyone who isn't rich with a son." Weiss said to me.

" Well this ain't Atlas, you don't have to be like that.

" Yeah..." She said as I walked off, seeing Ruby and Yang I walked up to them.

" Where are we supposed to go?" I asked them.

" The ballroom." Ruby answered.

"Ok then, you two going there now?" I questioned.

" Yeah." They answered in sync.

"Alright, its beacon time." I walked off as Ruby yelled that.

I saw the girl in black from earlier and decided to confront her.

" Hey there." I greeted her.

" Hello." She replied coldly.

" I'm Colt, and I wanna thank you." I told her.

" I'm Blake and t-thank me, why?" She stuttered.

" For me not being the only one hiding something." I grinned at her as she grabbed me and headed to the roof.

"Wow, could have gotten m- whoa." I got stopped by a blade to my neck.

" How do you know." She was serious.

" You aren't good at hiding your ears." I told her.

"O-oh." She relaxed.

"Heh, so, I'll assume cat?" I asked.

" Yeah, so what are you hiding?" She asked me.

" That is for a later day." I told her. We walked to the door downstairs and it was locked.

"Blake, its uh, its locked." I told her.

I heard Yang snickering. "Open this doir Xiao Long!!" I demanded.

"We are stuck up here, aren't we?" She asked me.

" Yep." I said sadly. I heard Blake shiver and I gave her my jacket, keeping the long sleeved shirt and glove on. " Here, it'll keep you warm." I told her.

"Oh uh, thanks.." She put it on and sat down. " Why do you where that glove?" She asked me the forbidden question.

" Its my secret." I told her. I sat next to her and drifted to sleep.

Little did I know blake was taking the glove off of my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I woke up with blake next to me, wearing my jacket, snuggling up into it.

"I guess she liked the jacket." I said to myself.

"Huh?" I looked at my left hand, to find it is exposed. I heard the door open and Yang walk in.

"Hello" She said cheerfully.

"Oh um, hi." I whispered.

" Really Colt, after days of me asking you to wear it, you give it to a random girl, I'm hurt." Yang fell on her knees dramatically.

I took my glove from blake and left a note.

As Blake awoke she saw a note. ' Don't tell about my hand, and give my jacket back in the locker room.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood on the cliff, I dropped by the locker room to get my jacket and then went here.

"Today your abil..." I tuned ozpin out as I stood there, waiting. I was the first to be launched.

I flew through the sky, taking out numerous birds. "Oops" I told myself. I hit solid ground with a crash and kept going full sprint to the temple. I held Pain and Regret the whole way. I reached the temple and saw that there was a white king chess piece waiting for me. I didn't even notice everyone was here.

(Cue Devil May Cry 4 soundrack- Awaken Diabolic Sword)

I saw Ruby pinned on a feather of a nevermore as a deathstalker was charging up to her. I was about to run to her as another feather pinned me into the floor, through my chest. I couldn't do anything. Or so I thought. As Weiss was about to save her, a purple blur rushed past her and puched the deathstalker. As everyone looked, I was standing on the deathstalker body, In the form of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. " **You shall not touch her!"** My voice went across the land, vibrating all the trees. I held Yamato in my right hand. I saw a nevermore flying around and slashed at it using Yamatos full power, killing it in one hit as I look at my reflection in the blade.

I held the blade to my eyes, and saw everyone looking at me, weapons ready. " **Do you view me as your enemy?"**

"Who are you, and wheres Colt?" Yang asked, eyes blood red. Mine are more red.

They all charged...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N** **I DIID IT WOOOOOOHOOOOO** **REVEIW AND FAV**


End file.
